


Like Sinatra Loves Jack Daniels

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hook-Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fluffy college AU; a hook-up gone awry leads to something more serious than expected between two, dorky college seniors.





	Like Sinatra Loves Jack Daniels

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my tumblr  
> Inspired by a true story though with a happy ending

The couple had been locked in a rather heated, public embrace for the better part of an hour, both men panting and pressing against each other desperately while the party continued around them. The shorter man’s back was to the wall, neck straining to reach his tall partner’s puffy lips. He had one arm wrapped possessively around the other’s neck, and in his free hand was a solo cup containing jungle juice—he usually wasn’t a fan of drinking such a questionable substance, but he’d added some fruity vodka to it in an attempt to justify his future drunkenness.

The shorter man’s name was Alfred, and his partner, Ivan. They were both seniors, both already exhausted after only the first week of school, and had been in a similar situation before. They had met during their sophomore year in a physics class, and Alfred had immediately made his attraction known. They’d gone to a formal together, wound up at another random house party and made out on that dance floor.

Since that semester, they never had another class together, but they bumped into each other at parties and then in the past year, at bars and clubs. Both of their respective friend groups were constantly pushing for a union between the pair, but the universe seemed intent on keeping them apart. Whenever one was down for a night of fun, the other was with a new boyfriend, or sometimes both were single but deemed themselves too drunk for anything to happen. Just before the summer, things were getting heavy in a locked bathroom stall, but Alfred’s best friend burst through the door in order to throw up in the toilet. That alone was more than enough to kill the mood, so Ivan left Alfred to take care of his ailing friend.

Now, though, all was going according to plan. Alfred didn’t think he was too intoxicated, and he knew from some extensive research that Ivan had ended his last relationship months before. He opened his eyes and was graced with a hindered view courtesy of Ivan’s large nose—Alfred just loved unique noses. Ivan really was too cute, he thought to himself. It was a shame they’d never hooked up before. He just knew it would be nothing short of earth-shattering.

The party seemed to be dying down, the dance floor slowly emptying. Ivan’s group was near the bar which had long since run out of alcohol. Alfred’s own friends were mingling with the other group, all of them smirking in the couple’s direction.

Ivan noticed Alfred’s attention drifting so he pulled back a few inches. “Are you okay?” he asked. It was the first words they’d shared in half an hour.

“Totally. The party’s shutting down, I think.” Ivan glanced behind him and nodded.

“Ah, so it is,” he confirmed. Neither were quite sure what to say, not wishing to fuck anything up. Things were going so uncharacteristically well for them. Before Alfred could blurt out something stupid, his roommate was at their side.

“Hey, we’re gonna head home,” Matthew said. He had maintained complete sobriety that night as the DD. “What are you gonna do?”

Alfred chanced a look at Ivan, who smiled. His hand which had previously been resting at Alfred’s waist reached for the blond’s hand. He laced their fingers together and Alfred fought the urge to swoon. “I live in this complex, too, so Alfred’s free to stay with me.”

“Yeah,” he returned the smile and squeezed Ivan’s hand gently.  “Sounds good.”

“You sure you’re fine?” Matthew asked.

Alfred took a sip of his juice. “Yup, I’m all good here.”

“Okay. I’ll just drop Arthur and Francis off then. Or anyone else who needs a ride, I guess.”

“See you!” he said. They exchanged a fist bump before Matthew and the crew filed out of the apartment. Ivan’s friends were also his roommates, and they’d left during the brief conversation.

“Shall we?” Ivan asked.

“After you,” Alfred replied.

Their walk to Ivan’s home was short but sociable. Both had rather childish yet dark senses of humor. Before they’d started making people uncomfortable at the party, their banter had consisted of shallow “how are you’s” and far too many innuendos. Now, they were actually catching up and having a decent conversation. They stumbled into Ivan’s apartment laughing about some new meme and briefly greeted his roommates who were talking about a girl that had given one of them her number at the party.

Once in Ivan’s room, Alfred made himself at home, tossing his shoes off and excusing himself for a quick trip to the bathroom. After emptying his bladder he admired his ruffled look—he put the “hot” in “hot mess”, he laughed to himself. Finally, he took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. Ivan was looking much more put together, and Alfred was having none of that. Before he could open his mouth, Alfred’s own was on the scene. It was a clumsy embrace, and they both pulled away laughing. They shared a few silent seconds just looking at each other. Ivan took Alfred’s hands in his own then pulled him toward his bed.

Things took a turn for the slower, touches were more languid rather than the feverish gropes they were usually forced to share. It was finally happening, they finally had the other all to themselves, even if only for the night.

However, Alfred couldn’t imagine this being a one-time occurrence. His crush on Ivan had never diminished over the years. Even though he dated others, he always had a hidden flame for him. He didn’t just want to hook up and call it good. He was more than willing to start something a bit more serious. He just wasn’t quite sure what Ivan’s opinion was on the matter. Perhaps it would’ve been better if they’d gone about it more traditionally, namely without all the alcohol and with some real dates, but in that moment, he wasn’t using his reason.

Clothes were shed and love bites were exchanged. Their boxers came off last, and Alfred’s hardened cock was exposed. He moaned when Ivan moved his lips down his body, his rough hands pressing against every inch of skin. Alfred was content to lay back and let the other man get to work, though of course he knew he’d soon return the favor. Ivan gave Alfred’s dick a few slow strokes, then licked the head tentatively. When Alfred responded well, he put his mouth on the member, tongue swirling just right.

After several blissful minutes, he felt his end coming, and asked Ivan to stop. He slid off Alfred’s dick with one last lick then crawled back up the bed, joining their lips together once more.

“Do you have a condom?” Alfred asked.

Ivan shook his head. “Er, unfortunately, no. I wasn’t really expecting to bring anyone back here, to be honest.”

Alfred laughed. “Well, luckily I can’t get pregnant. And, last I checked I was clean, so I guess it should be okay?”

“I’m clean, too. But, um, there may be a slightly larger problem.”

“What’s up?”

Ivan nuzzled Alfred’s neck, his mumbling inaudible.

“What was that, big guy?” he asked. Ivan popped back up, propping himself up on an elbow while he glanced down at Alfred.

“I may, um, have consumed a bit too much alcohol.”

“Wait, you’re not, like, blackout are you?”

“No, not at all. I don’t know if you’ve noticed…” he trailed off.

“What’s wrong?” he asked again, growing annoyed at Ivan’s run-around. He was a rather blunt person, himself, after all.

Ivan answered by pressing their groins together. The friction made Alfred moan from pleasure, but there was something a bit off about it.

He blinked, then groaned. “Dude, seriously?”

Ivan pouted. “I’m just as annoyed as you are.” Alfred tried to help the situation, bringing his hand between them in an effort to coax Ivan’s dick to life. It was to no avail, however, no matter how much Ivan was enjoying the situation, his dick was not responding.

“Well, that’s cool,” Alfred laughed. Ivan looked really embarrassed, though, so he decided to stop teasing. “Hey, it’s fine. Whiskey dick happens to the best of us.”

“This sucks. I’ve been wanting you for so long, too,” he whined. Alfred blushed, glad to hear that the pining was mutual.

“Well, then we’ll just have to finish this when we’re both more sober, then. Unless you’re lying to me and need like, Viagra or something. Swear it’s just an alcohol thing?”

“Of course!” Ivan insisted.

“I guess I could top, but I’m too lazy for it. Besides, I wanted us to, like, cum at the same time, you know? Like, movie quality romantic shit.”

“I don’t particularly enjoy bottoming,” Ivan confessed.

“I’m a bit more on the bottom side of the spectrum, so that’s cool,” he smiled. “You and I have the worst luck.”

“It sucks,” Ivan commented.

Alfred hummed. Ivan still looked a bit put out, so he pulled him in for another kiss. His own dick had softened during the conversation, but after only a minute of making out, it was at attention once again.

“I can help you with that,” Ivan said.

“Please do,” Alfred chuckled.

Ivan didn’t have to blow Alfred for too long since the blond had already been sufficiently stimulated prior. After achieving his pleasure, the pair snuggled up and exchanged even more kisses. It was far more sentimental than Alfred had expected their night to be, but he was hardly complaining. They fell asleep spooning, Ivan’s arms wrapped protectively around Alfred’s broad chest.

Alfred was the first to wake, and it was immediately made clear to him that Ivan’s little problem was fixed. It was slightly uncomfortable having the large member pressing against his back, so he scooted forward a bit. Somehow, that small movement was enough to rouse Ivan from his slumber, and he immediately pulled Alfred back to him.

“Good morning,” Ivan said before yawning.

“Someone’s happy to see me.”

“Of course,” he smiled, nuzzling his nose against Alfred’s neck. “I’d always be happy to wake up next to you.”

Alfred blushed. “Dude, that’s so adorable. Hey, are you hungry?”

“A little,” he said. He trailed his tongue over a particularly dark bruise on Alfred’s neck before taking a soft bite and sucking. Alfred’s eyes fell shut and he moaned, instinctively pressing backwards against Ivan’s warm skin. Alas, Ivan’s self-control proved infallible, and he forced himself to stop. “I can drive us somewhere. Aren’t you obsessed with Taco Bell?”

“Holy shit, yes! I haven’t had it in so long!”

“Alright, we can go,” he sat up, pulling Alfred up along with him. He glanced around his somewhat messy room, impressed with the range in locations of their clothes.

Since he could go with any outfit, Ivan was ready to go quickly. Alfred struggled a bit, as he couldn’t find his second sock and he was adamant about finding it since it featured pandas of which he was particularly fond. Ivan hardly minded the wait, as Alfred’s constant bending over and stretching around things was enjoyable to observe.

Finally, sock recovered, they left the bedroom. It was close to noon, and his roommates were all up and studying in the living room. He waved in greeting, though Alfred was much more social. After a few minutes of chatting, they were outside and walking toward Ivan’s car. The drive to the nearest Taco Bell was short. Alfred was attempting to play PokemonGo on his phone, and Ivan laughed at his commentary.

Ivan rarely ever ate fast food when sober, but he decided to get himself a meal if only to spend more time bonding with Alfred. Perhaps it was for the best that they hadn’t gone all the way the night—er, morning—before. He had grown very fond of Alfred, and while he was very sexually attracted to him, he wouldn’t be opposed to getting to know him better and having a real relationship before getting to the sex. He was hardly the most outwardly expressive person, however, so while Alfred was scarfing down his third burrito, Ivan was pensively chewing his crunch wrap supreme.

He cleared his throat, and Alfred raised a brow. “Alfred, I was wondering…” he began.

“What’s up?”

“We very rarely ever see each other outside of parties, you know.”

He nodded.

“Would you like to… hang out sometime? Maybe go to dinner, study together, whatever?” he blushed. Honestly, he thought to himself, he was sounding so nervous and weak! He usually was a very composed man.

“Like on dates?” he asked. Ivan finally met his eyes and the radiant smile that greeted him erased all of his worries. “Yeah, that’d be cool. Awesome, actually.”

Ivan smiled. “Good. When are you free?”

He shrugged. “I wanted to go out tonight, but I’m predicting a gnarly hangover that will prevent me from doing any work, so I should really just stay in today so I’m fit enough to work all day tomorrow. But my evenings are generally pretty free during the week.”

“How about Monday, then?”

“Perfect!”

Ivan reached across the center console, taking Alfred’s non-burrito-bearing hand in his own.

“You’ll have to pay,” Alfred said. “I’m, like, mad broke. Plus, I think you owe me for last night.”

Ivan glared. “We will never speak of that.”

He laughed. “Nah, don’t worry about it. You know, that just means we have to make sure it’s super great when we finally do it, you know? Like if I’m not seeing fireworks, I’m out.”

“I’m sure we can make sure of that,” Ivan said. Pressing forward, he sealed their agreement with a lasting kiss.

After making out in the parking lot like horny teens and finishing their unhealthy brunch, Ivan drove Alfred to his home. Even then, they failed to make a clean break, as Alfred initiated another steamy kiss that had a bit more palming then was really necessary for the new lovers, but Ivan hardly minded.

In the end, though, Alfred’s hangover faded by dinner time and he was able to enjoy his McDonald’s in peace. He ended up going out to the bar that night, so the next day he suffered through hours of homework while hungover in the library. But, it wasn’t all bad, as after complaining to Ivan via Snapchat, the other drove to campus and delivered some of Alfred’s favorite snacks before plopping down next to him to join him in miserable comradery. Even though their talking turned an hour of studying into four, Alfred couldn’t fight the smile that came to his face when Ivan held his hand on their midnight walk to the car.

After a week filled with meet-ups and impromptu dates, Alfred was given the greatest firework display of his life, courtesy of Ivan. No problems requiring Viagra there, not even close. Alfred forced Ivan to skip their classes the next day, as he was so exhausted from their love-making and refused to leave the bed.

Senior year was always stressful, what with career hunting and the inevitability of being slaves to capitalism and all that jazz. Ivan planned to go to medical school, and he was pretty committed to his top choice school already. Alfred too had an offer lined up from a company he’d interned with over the summer, and they happened to have a branch not an hour away from Ivan’s dream school. He spent part of winter break at Ivan’s home where he broke the good news on his boyfriend’s birthday, and all was good.

Through graduation, they stayed together, the thought of straying or ending things far from their mind. Sure, they fought, but those spats rarely lasted more than a day. Both had had their share of good and bad relationships, so they knew what they wanted and were very open about it. Most of their friends thought both were a bit too open and blunt, but they liked it that way.

Alfred was the first to say “I love you” that following summer, though he had been quite inebriated, so Ivan brushed it off. He repeated it the next morning, however, making Ivan turned the darkest shade of red. A month later, Ivan verbally returned the sentiment on Alfred’s birthday.

They had their share of critics, but they paid them no mind. Both were rather brash and so people either loved or hated them. Those who were hateful certainly weren’t invited to the wedding two years later. In the following years, the only glimpses they saw of the couple’s three children were through social media, and it seemed that the family was so busy with work and traveling and raising their kids to even post all that much anyway.

They were happy, that much was obvious. And unlike so many love stories, it stayed that way for a long time. The only thing Ivan could complain about was Alfred’s yearly gift that served to embarrass and annoy him to no end: a bottle of whiskey, every year on the anniversary of that first night together, delivered with a coy smirk and a wink. Every time, Ivan glared, but he drank the bottle over the course of the year nonetheless. Their home filled up with the glass bottles, all proudly displayed on lacquered shelves. Their grandchildren couldn’t quite understand the sentiment, but they knew to never touch the prized collection that added charm to the house that was equally as full with emptied whiskey bottles as it was with love.


End file.
